


Un cadeau du ciel

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, chacun tente de continuer à vivre, de se reconstruire.Un jour, un paquet est déposé sur les marches d'une maison. Un colis bien particulier, sur le pas de la porte d'une maison célèbre dans le monde sorcier.C'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure,  pleine de surprises.





	Un cadeau du ciel

Square Grimmaud.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et un regard stupéfait tomba sur le paquet de couvertures posé sur la marche.

L'homme soupira, et tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Potter ! Tu as un colis.

Une voix agacé répondit.

\- Tu peux peut-être le rentrer à l'intérieur ? Je m'en occuperai plus tard !

Avec un rictus amusé, l'homme posa de nouveau ses yeux gris sur le paquet.

\- Je ne pense pas non. Ça semble vraiment urgent.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts cachés par des lunettes arriva en grommelant à propos des idiots d'aristocrates incapables de se servir de leurs dix doigts.

Avec un sourire, son colocataire, cheveux pâles et yeux gris, se décala d'un pas pour qu'il puisse voir son "colis".

Drago Malefoy put admirer son éternel adversaire, Harry Potter, se décomposer en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur la marche de la maison.

Un bébé. Un fichu bébé était blotti dans un tas de couvertures et avait été déposé sur la marche du 12 Square Grimmaud pendant la nuit.

Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort l'année précédente. Il avait emménagé Square Grimmaud dans la foulée, avec ses amis.

Hermione et Ron étaient rapidement partis pour vivre ensemble, dans une petite maison proche du Terrier.

Après avoir témoigné aux procès des Malefoy, mère et fils, Harry avait proposé sur un coup de tête à Drago Malefoy de devenir son colocataire.

Le jeune homme venait d'être libéré et Azkaban avait laissé des cicatrices bien visibles.

Lorsque leurs amis respectifs avaient découvert leur "arrangement", ils avaient eu à peu de choses près la même réaction : un air de surprise horrifié.

Mais malgré les craintes de leur entourage, ils avaient rapidement trouvé leurs marques et ne s'étaient pas encore entretués.

Ils avaient découvert qu'ils se disputaient régulièrement mais qu'au fond ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre.

Ils se connaissaient parfaitement et ils avaient trouvés un terrain d'entente.

Aussi, face à l'air amusé de Drago, Harry leva juste les yeux au ciel avant de se précipiter sur le bébé et le prendre maladroitement dans ses bras.

Il avait eu l'occasion de prendre son filleul Teddy dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose : il ne se trouvait jamais seul avec lui, et personne n'avait laissé Teddy abandonné devant sa porte...

Il rentra, marchant avec précautions et Drago ferma la porte avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Harry grogna.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller faire des courses, Malefoy ?

Un gloussement amusé lui répondit.

\- Si bien sûr. Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que la liste initiale va devoir être... complétée.

Dans le salon, Harry posa le bébé avec précautions sur le tapis épais devant la cheminée, et constata que le bébé dormait. Il semblait en parfaite santé au moins.

Sous l'œil narquois de Drago, adossé au chambranle de la porte, il déroula les couvertures.

L'enfant était menu, et ne devait pas avoir plus de six mois. Harry se repérait à ce qu'il se souvenait de Teddy au même âge. Il était vêtu d'une grenouillère jaune et orange, épaisse et douce. Le genre de vêtement chaud et confortable qu'un parent aimant achèterait à son enfant.

Le bébé avait des cheveux doux et auburn, bien que le peu de cheveux ne puisse pas vraiment renseigner sur la couleur de cheveux qu'il aurait plus grand.

Sa petite main était fermée en poing sur le bras d'un petit nounours rose, et son autre main était posée sur son ventre, repliée.

Harry soupira et toucha du bout du doigt la joue veloutée du bébé. Celui-ci s'agita doucement avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

Drago s'était avancé et regardait le bébé sans montrer la moindre expression. Harry ne fit aucune remarque : il savait parfaitement que Drago excellait dans l'art de cacher ses pensées, et pour l'avoir vu avec Teddy, il savait que son détestable colocataire n'était pas si froid que ça avec les enfants.

\- Alors Potter ? Une de tes nombreuses conquêtes t'a déposé un petit cadeau ?

Harry souffla, agacé.

\- Très drôle, Malefoy... Au lieu de te préoccuper de ce qui se passe dans mon lit, envoies donc un hibou à ton médicomage personnel pour qu'il vienne vérifier qu'il va bien...

Drago protesta pour la forme.

\- Blaise n'est pas médicomage. Il n'est qu'apprenti.

Mais face à l'absence de réponse de Harry, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où dormaient leurs chouettes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de la cheminée pour appeler Hermione.

Ses meilleurs amis débarquèrent au moment précis où Drago revenait.

Ron lança un regard mauvais au blond tandis que Hermione poussait une exclamation de surprise face au bébé allongé sur le tapis.

\- Harry ! D'où vient cet enfant ? Comment...

Drago la coupa, bras et jambes croisés négligemment, adossé au mur.

\- TGCM.

Ron oublia un instant qu'il le détestait cordialement pour froncer les sourcils.

\- TGCM ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, mais un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- L'expression fétiche de Malefoy en ce moment. "Ta Gueule C'est Magique".

Drago ricana s'attirant deux regards noirs. Harry pour sa part lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé. Puis il attira l'attention de ses amis en leur expliquant succinctement la situation.

\- Ce bébé était sur le pas de notre porte. Il a l'air d'aller bien, mais Blaise va venir vérifier.

Hermione s'accroupit et souleva délicatement l'enfant pour le caler au creux de son bras. Elle pinçait les lèvres, pas vraiment à l'aise.

Le bébé gigota et mit son poing dans la bouche avant de le sucer frénétiquement pour au final se calmer et retomber dans le sommeil.

Harry eut un sourire amusé, attendri.

Hermione soupira et chuchota.

\- Harry ! Inspecte les couvertures. Il y a peut être quelque chose...

Le jeune homme obéit immédiatement à son amie, dépliant complètement les plaids. Il nota que c'était des plaids de qualité, épais et douillets.

Une enveloppe tomba et Harry s'en empara et l'ouvrit immédiatement pour en découvrir le contenu.

Drago s'était approché derrière lui et lisait par dessus son épaule.

Le message était bref. "Prenez-soin de moi".

Le second parchemin était un acte officiel. Il faisait de Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy les tuteurs légaux de l'enfant.

Ils eurent la même exclamation de surprise.

En voyant que les deux locataires de la maison étaient pour l'instant aux abonnés absents, Hermione prit les choses en main.

En entendant frapper à la porte, elle ordonna à Ron d'aller ouvrir en le menaçant des pires représailles s'il ne se montrait pas parfaitement civilisé. Il partit en marmonnant, docile.

Lorsqu'un Ron bougon revint accompagné de Blaise, Hermione avait toujours le bébé dans les bras, et Harry et Drago étaient toujours sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Ils étaient en train de détailler avec attention le parchemin à l'air officiel, essayant de comprendre.

Blaise Zabini haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Granger ? Tu as un bébé ?

Hermione grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien. Demande à ces deux idiots !

La mâchoire de Blaise se décrocha et il s'approcha vivement de ses deux camarades. Il arracha le parchemin des mains de Harry pour y jeter un œil et le tendit à Hermione, avec un ricanement narquois.

\- Alors Messieurs ? Lequel de vous deux n'a pas su garder son matériel dans son caleçon ?

Harry grogna et Drago le fusilla du regard. Hermione gloussa.

Harry secoua la tête, trouvant que la situation prenait des allures de vaudeville. Il inspira profondément.

\- C'est forcément une plaisanterie !

Hermione s'approcha et lui posa le bébé dans les bras avant d'examiner avec soin le parchemin.

\- Je ne crois pas, Harry. Ce document est parfaitement valide, et officiel. Je t'assure que c'est un vrai et non pas une vulgaire copie.

Hermione travaillant au Ministère, l'espoir qu'il ne s'agisse d'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût s'évanouit immédiatement pour Harry.

Drago grogna.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas refuser ?

\- Refuser d'être les tuteurs d'un enfant ? Pas vraiment !

Comme le bébé s'éveillait, Harry le déposa d'office dans les bras de Blaise.

\- Tiens. Tu es là pour nous dire s'il va bien.

Blaise secoua la tête, mi-amusé, mi-horrifié que les deux garçons soient responsable d'un bébé.

\- Et comment se nomme ce petit trésor ?

Hermione parcourut le parchemin à nouveau avec attention.

\- Ah ! Alexis.

Blaise s'agenouille pour poser le bébé sur les couvertures déployées et commença à babiller alors que les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvraient et l'observaient avec attention.

Il déshabilla le bébé avec douceur, l'examinant en détail, s'assurant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

\- Notre petit Alexis semble en parfaite santé.

Il chatouilla les pieds du bébé qui gloussa en tendant les mains vers lui. Puis, Blaise ouvrit la couche et se figea avant de la refermer.

Harry, qui n'avait pas manqué son instant d'hésitation, demanda aussitôt :

\- Blaise ? Il y a un problème ?

Même si ce bébé était tombé du ciel, et qu'il en était nommé tuteur sans avoir pu se faire à l'idée, il s'inquiétait. Il aimait les enfants et il commençait déjà à s'attacher à celui-là.

Blaise se redressa, le bébé vêtu uniquement d'une couche dans les bras, le câlinant doucement.

Il se tourna vers eux avec un sourire amusé.

\- Et bien, les gars, vous voilà les heureux papas d'une adorable petite Alexis. C'est une demoiselle en parfaite santé.

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Une fille ?

Blaise ignora l'intervention.

\- Je dirais qu'elle a environ 7 mois. Elle se tient assise et agrippe les objets comme sa peluche ou mes doigts. Elle est attentive et suit du regard. Elle babille aussi. Et elle commence à pousser sur ses pieds. Bien sûr, il faudra attendre un peu et surveiller comment elle se comporte. Elle est peut être un peu menue mais rien de grave.

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago.

\- Mais... On n'a rien pour s'occuper d'elle ! Comment...

Blaise gloussa et Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

\- Ron, file au terrier demander à ta mère si elle a de quoi dépanner pour le début. Harry ? Je vais te lister ce que tu auras besoin.

Blaise continua.

\- Rien de bien méchant. Couches, vêtements, biberons, petites cuillères en plastique. Pour la nourriture, purées de légumes et de fruits, et biberons de lait. Un lit pour la coucher. Et des jouets pour la distraire.

Drago soupira. Il échangea un regard avec Harry et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Hermione le rappela.

\- Drago ? Il y a des tailles pour les couches... Elle doit peser... environ 6 kilos ?

Blaise hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais il était légèrement plus pâle quand il partit pour la mission courses.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, sonné, et Blaise en profita pour lui redonner Alexis.

La petite se mit à gigoter en babillant.

Hermione gloussa.

\- Elle semble sociable, elle ne pleure pas et ne paraît pas effrayée.

En entendant Hermione parler de pleurs, Harry eut une expression paniquée, et il regarda la petite fille sur ses genoux comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Hermione, hilare, lui tendit le petit pyjama.

\- A toi l'honneur. Après tout, tu vas vite devenir expert !

A cette instant, Harry jura que se trouver face à Voldemort avait été une promenade de santé comparé à ce qu'il vivait en cette instant.

Maladroitement, il passa les bras du bébé dans les manches du pyjama, mais dût batailler pour enfiler les jambes, tellement la petite fille gigotait.

Finalement, il vint à bout du vêtement démoniaque pour se rendre compte au rire nerveux de Blaise qu'il l'avait mis... à l'envers. En grognant, il déshabilla de nouveau l'enfant pour lui remettre le pyjama correctement.

Drago fut de retour en même temps que la cheminée s'illuminait de vert pour laisser entrer Ron et Molly Weasley.

Molly d'un coup de baguette fit venir un petit lit, quelques vieux jouets et une chaise haute.

Drago vida ses poches et redonna leur taille d'origine à ses achats.

Molly s'excusa de ne rien avoir de plus.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'avais gardé que ça. Bill et Charlie n'étant pas encore mariés, j'avais fait un peu le vide en pensant que nous n'aurions pas de mal à retrouver ce qui manquerait...

Harry lui offrit un sourire de remerciement, mais son regard était irrésistiblement attiré par la table et ce que Drago sortait des sacs.

Son colocataire semblait avoir vidé un magasin de puériculture à voir tous les petits vêtements qu'il avait trouvé. De jolies robes à froufrou, dans des teintes vives avec des motifs enfantins charmants. Des petites jupes multicolores et de jolis tee-shirt à messages... "Je suis la plus belle", "bébé bonheur" et autres niaiseries.

Il avait même pris les petites chaussures assorties, sans compter des chapeaux et des accessoires pour mettre dans les cheveux.

Molly s'était approchée, les yeux brillants et le félicita pour son bon goût. Puis, elle se tourna et vit enfin Alexis, qui était sur les genoux de Harry.

Elle s'approcha avec un large sourire, et tendit les bras au bébé. Celle-ci sourit et tendit les bras en retour, ce qui fit glousser Molly.

Avec l'aisance due à l'habitude, Molly la prit dans ses bras et la câlina en lui murmurant des petites phrases adorables. Le bébé l'écoutait, fascinée passant sa petite main sur la joue de la matriarche Weasley.

Molly, ravie, leva la tête vers les garçons.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Drago Malefoy se montra parfaitement humble et poli.

\- Et bien, Madame, nous ne savons pas du tout nous occuper d'un bébé. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai pris ce qu'il fallait.

Molly eut un rire ravi.

\- Oh Drago, appelle moi Molly. Et tu as parfaitement choisi pour les vêtements. Pour ce qui est du reste, il suffira de voir au fur et à mesure ! Déjà, nous allons changer la couche de cette jeune demoiselle, comme ça vous pourrez vous en occuper les prochaines fois.

Aux mots de Molly, Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard horrifié tandis que Ron et Blaise ricanaient.

Molly fusilla son fils du regard.

\- D'ailleurs, Ron, tu devrais jeter un œil, parce que tu vas te proposer pour les aider si nécessaire.

Ron blêmit et essaya de se défiler, mais Hermione, l'œil moqueur, le poussa en avant puis croisa les bras, satisfaite.

Ainsi, les deux garçons découvrirent comment changer efficacement la couche d'un bébé, et comment l'habiller de façon correcte.

Drago vida un autre sac et laissa Alexis choisir parmi une multitude de jouets et de peluches.

La petite fille arrêta son choix sur un chat en peluche et commença aussitôt à explorer le jouet de ses petits doigts.

Molly, satisfaite eut un claquement de langue.

\- Bien. Maintenant, cette demoiselle doit être affamée. C'est d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle ne réclame pas plus ! As-tu pris du lait ? De la bouillie ?

Drago hésitant sortit une bouteille de lait et un biberon. Molly lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Elle leur montra comment préparer un biberon, le réchauffer, vérifier qu'il ne soit pas trop chaud.

Voyant le biberon, la petite lâcha le jouet et se mit à battre des bras avec enthousiasme.

Molly prit Alexis et la déposa dans les bras de Drago avant de lui donner le biberon.

Une fois Alexis en train de boire, Molly guida doucement Drago jusqu'au fauteuil et l'aida à s'asseoir sans déranger la petite gloutonne qui laissait échapper des cris de plaisir de temps en temps, au fur et à mesure que le biberon se vidait.

Harry regardait la scène avec un peu d'envie. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé donner le premier biberon. Mais après tout, il y aurait d'autres repas, et d'autres premières fois.

Molly leur donna une foule de conseil, si bien qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Puis, elle mit Blaise dehors avec autorité en le remerciant de son aide, et entraîna Ron et Hermione à sa suite.

Une fois seuls, Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard un peu paniqué. Mais Alexis finissait son biberon et commençait juste à somnoler.

Drago la redressa légèrement en écartant la tétine et la petite eut un rôt. Puis, l'air repus, elle se laissa aller contre le jeune homme.

Harry d'un coup de baguette prépara le petit lit, qu'il plaça à proximité de la cheminée pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid. Avec une hésitation, il décida de laisser le lit dans le salon, ils auraient tout le temps de déterminer comment ils allaient s'organiser.

Drago déposa un léger baiser sur la tête de la petite et Harry la prit délicatement pour la coucher dans son lit.

Il lui donna son ourson en peluche, qu'elle attrapa aussitôt par le bras, comme par réflexe.

Quelques secondes de plus, et l'enfant était repartie dans un profond sommeil.

Les jours suivants furent chaotiques. Harry et Drago tentaient tant bien que mal à se faire à cette nouvelle responsabilité qui leur tombait du ciel.

Ils avaient contacté le Ministère et un Auror enquêtait pour savoir d'où venait Alexis. Cependant, les papiers étant - comme l'avait affirmé Hermione - authentiques, la responsabilité de Alexis leur revenait et il leur incombait de s'en occuper.

Ils paniquaient facilement, et ils contactaient Molly dès qu'ils étaient perdus. Soit facilement une dizaine de fois par jour.

La matrone ne se plaignait pas, riant de leur inexpérience et leur expliquant avec une patience d'ange ce qu'ils devaient savoir.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de câliner Alexis dès qu'elle venait les aider, tout en rassurant les deux garçons sur leurs compétences plus qu'honorables. La petite semblait parfaitement heureuse entre les deux garçons et elle leur offrait des sourires lumineux dès qu'elle les apercevait.

Finalement, les appels à l'aide s'espacèrent, et aussi bien Harry que Drago devinrent des pros du changement de couche, ou de l'habillage de bébé gigotant. Ils maniaient le biberon et la petite cuillère comme personne, et avaient même appris à cuisiner des purées pour leur protégée.

Après deux semaines, ils riaient en repensant à la première fois qu'ils avaient eu à changer une couche particulièrement odorante ou au premier bain d'Alexis. Ce jour-là, la petite leur avait montré qu'elle était en pleine forme, et elle avait battu des bras et des jambes au point d'inonder la salle de bains. Ils en étaient ressortis tous les deux trempés...

L'Auror enquêtant sur l'apparition de la fillette abandonna deux mois plus tard, avouant qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de l'enfant avant qu'elle ne soit déposée sur le pas de leur porte.

Square Grimmaud étant protégé par un gardien du secret, il était de plus incompréhensible que la petite ait pu être laissée devant leur porte.

Le Ministère n'avait pas plus d'informations, et il n'y avait aucun documents officiels qui auraient pu permettre de connaître les parents de la petite.

Elle fut donc considérée officiellement comme une enfant abandonnée, et laissée à la garde de ses deux tuteurs. Aussi bien Harry que Drago refusèrent qu'un avis soit publié dans la Gazette, décidant que les charognards comme Rita Skeeter découvriraient bien assez tôt son existence.

Effectivement, un petit malin photographia le Sauveur du monde sorcier portant Alexis dans un porte-bébé, tout contre lui. Drago à ses côtés était penché sur la petite un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

La photo sorcière montrait le blond se pencher encore et encore vers Alexis pour lui caresser la joue et rajuster son petit bonnet. Harry souriait, la tête penchée.

Lorsque la Gazette arriva, ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, figés devant la photo.

Ils échangèrent un regard gênés, avant de revenir sur la photo et Drago résuma parfaitement la situation.

\- Merde.

Merde effectivement.

Harry fixa à nouveau la photo avec un petit pincement au cœur. Ils ressemblaient à une famille heureuse et unie. Drago et lui regardaient Alexis avec amour, et semblaient proches. La petite avait le visage à moitié dissimulé, mais il était possible de distinguer ses yeux brillants de joie levés vers les deux hommes.

Le titre s'interrogeait sur la relation "intime" entre le Sauveur et un ancien Mangemort.

Les flammes de la cheminée se teintèrent de vert, et un Ron écumant de rage débarqua, exigeant des explications.

Drago grogna et attrapa sa baguette pour lui lancer un Silencio. Harry soupira et marmonna "Pas maintenant, Ron".

Ron, rendu muet par le sort, écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son meilleur ami le mettait à la porte de chez lui. Il fut repoussé sans ménagement dans la cheminée et renvoyé au Terrier, toujours muet.

Avec un soupir, Harry bloqua la cheminée pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé de nouveau. Ils avaient besoin de calme.

Drago l'observa un instant et haussa les épaules.

\- Après tout, on est une famille. Pour Alexis.

Harry hocha la tête doucement. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la photo sur la première page. Malgré la mauvaise qualité due à l'impression, la photo était... magnifique.

Drago suivit son regard et gloussa.

\- Tu crois que le journal accepterait de nous envoyer l'original ?

Harry sourit.

\- Oh je suis certain que le Sauveur devrait pouvoir exiger ça...

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Après tout, depuis l'arrivée d'Alexis, ils avaient mis leurs petites querelles de côté. La petite n'aimait pas quand ils se criaient dessus.

Ils s'appelaient toujours par leurs noms de famille, mais ils avaient trouvé un équilibre.

Il avait fallu cette photo pour s'en rendre compte, mais effectivement, ils formaient désormais une famille. Et Alexis en était le point central.

Elle était celle qui les avait réunis, et celle qui leur avait permis de mettre de côté leurs différents.

Comme leur cheminée était verrouillée, ils reçurent un grand nombres de hiboux, porteurs de messages plus ou moins agréables.

La plupart des gens insultaient Drago, l'enjoignant de quitter le Sauveur.

Harry recevait des propositions de tout genre, de l'offre de mariage à la proposition de remplacer Drago au pied levé...

Ron leur envoya une beuglante, où il hurlait sa colère d'avoir été mis à la porte de chez eux sans pouvoir leur dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ils étaient exténués, et c'est un Drago particulièrement désagréable qui alla ouvrir.

Il revint suivi de Blaise, et Harry le salua d'un air absent, en surveillant Alexis qui était assise au milieu d'un monceau de jouets sur le tapis.

Blaise eut un sourire amusé en voyant que le salon autrefois froid et impersonnel était devenu presque une chambre d'enfant. Tout était organisé pour Alexis.

\- J'étais venu voir comment vous alliez tous les deux...

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- A part les courriers légèrement désagréables de la journée, il n'y a pas de raison d'aller mal.

Harry gloussa.

\- Tu as cru que cette fichue photo nous gênerait ?

Blaise les observa l'un après l'autre.

\- Et bien, pour tout vous avouer, j'étais persuadé vous trouver en train de vous entretuer...

Drago haussa les épaules de nouveau, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Alexis n'aime pas que l'on se dispute.

Blaise haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Intéressant...

Harry souffla.

\- Blaise ? Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire de précis ?

Leur camarade secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Juste venir vous voir, et vous soutenir.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et les trois jeunes hommes observèrent Alexis jouer. La petite était ravie de l'attention portée sur elle, et de temps en temps, elle interrompait son babillage pour fixer l'un des trois hommes et lui offrir un sourire baveux.

Comme tout ce qui se passait dans le monde magique, l'affaire de la photo - et de la relation supposée entre Harry et Drago - se tassa et bientôt tout le monde ne parlait plus que d'un nouveau scandale, une supposition de corruption au Ministère.

Tout le monde avait évoqué la supposée homosexualité de Harry, sa relation avec Drago Malefoy, ancien camarade d'école et ancien Mangemort, mais personne n'avait posé la question principale : qui était l'enfant et d'où venait-il ?

Alexis grandissait doucement, entourée d'amour et d'affection. Les deux garçons avaient été privés d'amour pendant leur enfance. Harry parce que son oncle et sa tante le détestaient, Drago à cause de l'éducation stricte de son père.

Ils offraient à la petite fille dont ils avaient reçu la charge toute l'affection qu'ils pouvaient, pour lui donner une enfance loin de tout souci.

Ron finit par se calmer, et mené par une Molly furieuse, il dû s'excuser de son comportement. Après tout, la relation qu'entretenait les deux colocataires ne le regardait en rien.

Pour le premier anniversaire de Alexis, Drago organisa une fête pour leur princesse. Ils invitèrent leurs amis et la petite fut outrageusement gâtée.

Hermione pourtant fut celle qui leur offrit le cadeau le plus précieux : elle leur donna la photo qui avait fait scandale, celle qui montrait leur amour pour Alexis, encadrée. Elle avait été en personne au siège de la Gazette et avait menacé Rita Skeeter des pires choses si elle ne lui donnait pas l'original de la photo... Et Skeeter avait bien évidemment plié.

Les deux hommes furent émus aux larmes, et le cadre fut immédiatement accroché en bonne place dans le salon qui était devenu leur pièce de vie autour de Alexis.

C'est cette photo particulière, pleine de sentiments qui leur fit supposer qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, mais qu'ils étaient un peu plus que des amis.

Ils échangèrent leur premier baiser alors qu'ils jouaient avec Alexis et la petite hurla de plaisir en battant des mains.

Tous les deux échaudés en amour, ils prirent leur temps. Ils n'avaient jamais regardé d'autres hommes et n'auraient jamais pensé qu'ils puissent partager leur vie de cette manière.

Cependant, les gestes tendres envers Alexis devinrent des gestes tendres envers eux trois.

Tout doucement, leurs liens se renforçaient.

Ils restèrent discrets. Leur relation était un peu leur secret, ils ne s'affichaient pas, préférant garder leur tendresse pour l'intimité.

Face à leurs amis, ils avaient une relation ambiguë. Cependant, après le coup d'éclat de Ron, personne ne demanda clairement s'ils étaient en couple.

Vivre l'un près de l'autre et élever Alexis leur suffisait. Ils étaient heureux et pour tous les deux les cicatrices de la guerre se refermaient.

Pour les cinq ans d'Alexis, ils reçurent un document indiquant que la mère d'Alexis n'avait pas souhaité révéler son identité. L'accouchement s'était fait sous X, et le père était noté comme étant inconnu.

La mère avait juste signé un parchemin afin que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy en soient les tuteurs.

En regardant la petite fille blonde aux yeux gris, les cheveux dorés tirant parfois sur le roux, aussi bien Harry que Drago voyaient leur fille.

Aussi, ils cessèrent de chercher qui elle était pour demander à l'adopter légalement. Ils en étaient les tuteurs, ils voulaient en devenir les pères.

Alexis était un cadeau précieux qu'ils avaient reçu, et qui avait changé leurs vies. La petite fille avait amené de la vie et du bonheur à Square Grimmaud. Quelque part, elle les avait sauvé et leur avait offert le bonheur.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient mariés et avaient eu une petit fille, Rose. Hermione avait donné naissance à un petit garçon, Hugo, deux ans plus tard.

Blaise était longtemps resté célibataire, courant les filles sans chercher à se poser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Ginny.

Au départ ils avaient fait des étincelles, et s'étaient souvent disputés.

Le jour des trois ans de Alexis, ils disparurent et furent découvert s'embrassant passionnément.

Leur couple connut des hauts et des bas, mais ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre, comme aimanté. Finalement, Molly eut le plaisir d'organiser le mariage de son unique fille.

Un an plus tard, Ginny eut un garçon qu'elle nomma Fred en l'honneur de son frère disparu.

C'est un Harry Potter heureux et épanoui qui arriva avec un Drago Malefoy méconnaissable face au Poudlard express, onze ans après qu'ils eurent trouvé un petit paquet de couvertures sur la marche de leur maison.

Drago, souriant et détendu, était habillé à la mode moldue. Il avait la main sur l'épaule d'Alexis et loin des préceptes de son père n'hésitait pas à l'enlacer et à l'embrasser.

Ils attirèrent tous les regards, deux hommes connus entourant une presque jeune fille magnifique et souriante. La blondeur de son enfance avait laissé place à un roux clair. Ses yeux gris brillaient de malice.

Comme tous les enfants dont c'était la première rentrée à Poudlard, elle était surexcitée, regardant autour d'elle avec émerveillement.

Elle connaissait le monde magique depuis sa naissance, mais elle n'avait jamais vécu l'effervescence autour du Poudlard express.

Ses pères l'escortèrent jusqu'au train et la regardèrent monter et s'installer dans un compartiment.

Ils contemplèrent leur fille avec les yeux humides, fiers d'elle, triste de la voir s'envoler loin d'eux - au moins jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Elle était loin du bébé qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils avaient appris à s'occuper d'elle, et ils avaient aimé chaque minute de son éducation.

La jeune fille leur fit de grands signes alors que le train démarrait. Les deux hommes lui répondirent, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en voyant leur trésor partir pour une nouvelle partie de sa vie.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard complice et tendre, et leurs mains se nouèrent discrètement.

Ils repartirent lentement, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Et tous les deux pensaient à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille avec Alexis. Ils étaient pleinement heureux, et maintenant qu'Alexis quittait le nid, ils envisageaient sérieusement d'adopter un second enfant.

La fillette avait souri et sauté de joie à l'idée de devenir grande sœur.

Ainsi donc, ils allaient se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure...

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce petit OS...
> 
> Merci


End file.
